


meet me at the movies

by snazzyboi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, Jurassic Park References, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mike is flirty and smooth, they are so gone for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyboi/pseuds/snazzyboi
Summary: On the last day of school, Mike asks Bill on a date, so that Friday they go to the movies.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 8





	meet me at the movies

**Author's Note:**

> I just love hanbrough so much, they deserve the world. enjoy the fic!!

**June 9, 1993**

The bell rings and Bill rises from his seat with such vigor that the desk nearly topples to the floor. He takes three long strides which have him out the door before any of his other classmates. In the hall, he is swept into the unstoppable mob that is students on the last day of school. A kid gets shoved into the lockers by the merciless crowd. Upon further inspection, he finds that the kid is actually Eddie, so he grabs onto his poor friend’s backpack and yanks him along to ensure he leaves alive. He spots Bev’s red hair disappearing into the sunshine outside and Richie is not far behind her. It feels like forever, but he too reaches the exit, a floundering Eddie in tow.

“Eddie Spaghetti! Still can’t make it on your own, huh?” Richie taunts, flinging his arm around Eddie’s neck.

“Shut the fuck up, Richie!” He says flatly. He doesn’t try to push away the taller boy’s arm.

“Tell Big Bill thank you for being your knight and shining armor, my darling,” Richie continues. Eddie scowls but turns to Bill anyway.

“Thank you, Bill,” he mutters then proceeds to slap Richie on the stomach. This triggers Richie to give Eddie a violent noogie, so Bill looks over to Bev for a mutual eye roll.

This is a common occurrence for him and Bev. They scoff at the childish antics of Richie and Eddie, both knowing that it comes from a place of infatuation. Several bets have been made about when the pair will finally confess their love for each other.

“No need to th-th-thank me,” Bill replies with a smile. Unbeknownst to the group, he did it for entirely selfish reasons. See, the Losers have a tradition on the last day of school. They meet together at the end of the day then all head out to Mike’s place to hang out. The sooner they were all together, the sooner Bill could be with his best friend. Even though he makes frequent trips to the Hanlon farm, he cannot seem to get enough of the kind, soft-spoken boy. It could be how safe Mike makes him feel. Or perhaps he is motivated by more than just friendship, but he never lets himself think for too long about Mike’s big hands and soft skin and inviting eyes…

“Stan! Ben! Fucking finally you guys decided to show up,” Richie shouts, piercing through Bill’s embarrassing thoughts. 

“A literal stampede of children floods the halls, asshole, it’s hard to get out,” Stan says in a snarl of sorts. Stan, Bill thinks, has never had much patience for Richie.

“Well, we’re all here, t-time to go,” he says quickly. He unchains his bike and hops on, already in the street when Richie rides up next to him.

“Eager are we, Billiam? Could that have something to do with who we’re going to see? Mike is certainly one gorgeous piece of eye candy I must say, though I feel like he’d be more into me, don’t you think?” A red blush blooms across Bill’s pale face in response, and he whips his head around to make sure that none of the other Losers heard.

“Beep beep, Richie, also you’re in love with Eddie so I don’t want to hear it.” Richie’s eyes widen enough that Bill knows he’s won for now.

“Touché,” Richie says as he slows down to match Eddie’s pace. Bill is happy to have the momentary break in prying. He picks up his speed, and the hot air rushes through his hair and clothes; he closes his eyes for just a second and the sensation is like flying. He could probably go the entire route keeping them closed for he knows the way to Mike’s intimately. As they approach the farm, he realizes the entire place is as familiar to him as his own home, maybe more. His house hasn’t been the same since Georgie’s death--yet another possibility as to why he enjoys Mike’s company so dearly.

They drop their bikes at the front door and head around back to the pasture where Mike waits under the shade of a mighty oak tree. It is the location of many wonderful memories for Bill, some with the whole group, others not. 

Mike sends them a lazy wave but he sports a big smile. It’s the kind of smile that makes your heart soar like a bird high up in the clouds, or at least that’s what Bill feels. He’s practically skipping towards Mike.

“How was school, you guys?” Mike asks politely. He has the astonishing capability to convey his genuine interest in each of their lives and Bill wonders if there is anyone kinder than him. Probably not.

“It was school, got any booze?” Richie buts in before anyone else can respond. Mike laughs as he nods, motioning towards the barn. The barn has a loft that has housed many Loser get-togethers that have gotten more, for lack of a better word,  _ reckless  _ over time with the inevitable introduction of alcohol. Richie’s jokes become less coherent than they already are, Stan becomes more irritable, Eddie gets overly affectionate towards Richie, neither Ben nor Mike drink enough for much of a change, Bev giggles constantly, and Bill becomes a vending machine for secrets. 

In an effort to be responsible, they usually try to wait till dark to bring any drinks out, but the last day of school deserves more fanfare. The drinking starts at 5:00. When the sun sets at 8:30, they are beyond trashed. Bill is lying with his head on Mike’s lap, how he got there is a mystery to him, but he is in a part-Mike part-whiskey daze Mike’s fingers run through his hair gently, massaging into his scalp. His eyelids flutter as a reaction and he swears that Mike is watching him. Then again, he is so fucking drunk. The other five losers have unceremoniously fallen asleep which is usually what happens when they let a little too loose.

“Looks like it’s just you and me. Well, I doubt you’ll last very long. Are you comfortable?” Mike whispers down to Bill.

Bill stares into the chocolate-brown pools that are Mike’s eyes as intently as he can.  _ Of course, he’s asking if I’m comfortable. There isn’t a selfish bone in his body,  _ he thinks.

“Mhmm, you f-f-feel good,” he murmurs in response. If he wasn’t so shit-faced, he’d be mortified by how blissful he sounds. Much too content of words to be said to one’s best friend. Mike, however, doesn’t look repulsed or annoyed. A grin spreads across his face (the make-your-heart-soar one to clarify) that borders on the edge of what Bill thinks he himself looks like right now. 

“Hey, Bill could I ask you something?”

“Mm.”

“Do you want to see a movie with me on Friday?” Bill can’t help but giggle at the build-up for such a simple question. 

“Duh, we s-s-see movies all the time, Mikey.”

“Uh, actually, I was thinking just you and I could go, like uh--”

“Like a date?” Bill gasps, finishing Mike’s sentence.

“If you would want that.”

Mike’s voice is so soft and sweet, and Bill realizes that he loves the boy with his whole heart. He should have known all along, but he told himself that the feelings weren’t like that. Godammit, had he been missing out on being with Mike this whole time?

“Absolutely. You’re amazing,” he says, heart pounding in his ears.

“You’re not so bad yourself, baby,” Mike replies. His body turns to jelly at the endearing name. He wants to hear it again.

“C-call me baby again.”

“That’s cute, baby. I sure hope you remember all this when you wake up.”

“How c-c-could I forget what I’ve been unc-consciously waiting for since I’ve m-met you?”

He manages to get the question out before falling asleep rather quickly. Just before he slips out of consciousness, he feels the lovely pressure that he’s sure is Mike’s lips pressing a kiss to his forehead. He could get used to this.

**June 11, 1993**

Bill lays in his bed all day, just like he did the day before. Yesterday he could blame it on the nasty hangover, today though, is because of Mike. Phantom touches to his head, legs, arms, come at various times and each one settles deep into his skin as if the boy he is thinking of was in the room. Mike is unforgettable and unable to be ignored. He’s gentle, he’s sweet, and Bill can only imagine the kinds of things he would do if they became a couple. Is this really happening? Is he really going on a date with Mike Hanlon tonight?

The answer comes at 5:37 on the dot when Mike pulls up to his house in his Grandpa’s pick-up truck. He says a quick goodbye to his mom and nearly runs out. His face breaks out in a big smile as soon as he’s close enough to make real thorough eye contact. Mike is beautiful. He wears his normal clothes, there’s nothing special done to his hair, but Bill swears that the yellow-orange light of the slowly fading sun makes him  _ glow. _ Bill knows he’s gone. He feels no shame in the fact.

“Hey, Bill, you’re looking good tonight,” Mike says as he climbs in the passenger seat. There is not a hint of nervousness in his tone and Bill’s shoulders relax. He hadn’t even known he was tense.

“Right back at y-you,” he replies, shifting his weight toward the middle of the car. Mike is like a magnet, and the natural warmth he is radiating makes Bill feel safe. He watches Mike lean in the same way before he suddenly stops, clears his throat, and looks toward the road. Bill can’t help but be disappointed, because they were definitely about to kiss. At least he thinks so.

“We should get to the movie, plenty of time to do stuff later.” And just like that, his hope is restored.

The ride is short, they chat idly about what they did during the day. Bill says he rested for most of it, not exactly wanting to disclose how crazy he had been. Though Mike wouldn’t judge him, he believes some conversations are better had in the dark. 

Parking is hard to find because the movie theater lot is nearly full. It’s the opening night of Jurassic Park, which they’ll be seeing. Mike gets out of the car fast and he doesn’t know why until his door opens, a beaming Mike standing there holding it. A blush blooms on his face. That damn smile. 

“Have I ever told you that you look adorable when you blush?” Mike asks. Bill’s eyes widen just a little bit, the other boy notices, and his smile gets bigger which Bill didn’t think was possible.

“N-no. I don’t m-mind hearing it though.”

“Hm, noted.”

As they walk into the theater, their shoulders brush, sending shock waves through Bill’s body every time the contact is made. He wishes they could hold hands, but he knows the kind of town they live in. It’s just what Mike said,  _ later _ .

“I’ll wait in line and get us some snacks, head in and get the seats awhile?” 

With a nod, Bill walks off. Most of the seats are taken, but he spots two seats in the very back of the room. There are no seats directly next to them--very lucky. When he sits down, he finally has a moment to catch his breath. His heart has been racing this whole time, and it skips a beat when Mike looks at him. He wouldn’t trade tonight for the world though, because God only knows how much he has pined for this boy. 

He sees Mike enter the theater, so he waves with both arms. It is pure bliss to watch Mike’s reaction to spotting him. With an earth-shattering smile, soft eyes, and a minuscule nod of his head that allows the overhead lights to illuminate said features, Mike approaches.

“I like the seating choice, secluded. Dare I say romantic. Got plans or something, Bill?” He asks in a flirtatious tone as he sits down.

Bill grins, “M-maybe, we’ll j-j-just have to see where the n-night takes us.”

Mike laughs and hands him a few boxes of candy at the same time as the room dimming. The chatter decrescendos to silence. The first frames of the movie light up the screen. Bill reaches into the popcorn bucket, but he hits skin not the salty snack. He jerks his head in Mike’s direction and Mike is chuckling at him. He slaps at the hand in the bucket which only makes the chuckles increase in volume and frequency. A few people turn and look, glaring. Bill promptly draws his hand back and puts it in his lap, while Mike brings a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Bill is still watching as he makes eye contact and methodically licks each finger slowly. Very slowly.

“J-Jesus c-c-christ, Mikey,” he whispers. Mike smirks, and his smirks deserve their own description, for they are unlike the smiles Bill knows so fondly. The smirks are few in number but not lacking in power. Power being the power they have over Bill. They only take up a fraction of his face, the corner of his mouth just barely tipping up towards his ear; it is likely he is utilizing very few facial muscles, yet it controls every muscle in Bill’s body. It holds him in place. All this to say, Mike could destroy Bill in various ways, but Mike is Mike. He is sweet and caring and would not think of hurting a single hair on Bill’s head. 

“Just a preview, baby.” A shiver runs down Bill’s spine at Mike’s smooth, low voice. He faces forward that word ringing in his head again.  _ Later.  _ He didn’t think tonight would be such an exercise in patience.

The movie plays on and it is actually quite good. He takes in the dialogue, the blocking, the overall plot of the story, among other things so that when he has time he can practice his screenwriting. He manages to do all this while Mike’s hand runs down his arm and firmly settles in his own. The way their fingers lace together is so natural, the action feels to Bill as though they’ve done it every day of their lives. Once and again, he will squeeze gently if only to get a look at Mike’s content, blissful expression, which he must match himself.

At some point he lets his head fall on Mike’s shoulder, getting as close as the armrest will allow him to. Mike sighs and it is barely audible when he speaks.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Without even thinking, Bill responds, “Yes.” The rest of the movie will have to wait.

They get up and exit as quietly as they can, hand in hand as soon as they are out of sight of anyone in the parking lot.

“W-Where are we g-going to go?” Bill asks, climbing in the truck for the second time that night.

“I’ve got a place, just trust me,” he replies, an easy grin spread across his face.

“Always,” he says quietly, and it is clear that Mike was not expecting a response.

“Fuck, Bill, I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

“Please do.”

Mike surges forward to meet Bill’s lips and it is everything Bill expected. It’s soft yet hungry, sweet yet salty from the popcorn, and tender yet firm. He pulls back only to take a breath of air before going back for more. Mike’s tongue slips into his mouth causing bright bursts of color to flood behind his closed eyelids from the pleasure. Sure, he’s made out with other people in the past, but those meant nothing because he did not have the connection that he has with Mike. Mike holds his heart in big, warm hands. Mike knows all the ways to calm him down. Mike makes him feel like the smartest guy on the entire planet. Mike Hanlon cares about him more than anyone has ever cared about him and he could not imagine a life without Mike Hanlon in it.

“M-Mike,” Bill gasps between kisses.

“Yes, Bill,” he mutters, sounding intoxicated the way it slurs together.

“I love you.” Bill’s statement is as clear as day, not a hint of a stutter nor stumble over a single letter, and it makes it all the more powerful in his opinion.

Mike places a hand on Bill’s cheek, outlining the bone there with his thumb. He leans forward and presses a kiss to the middle of Bill’s forehead, then the right side, then the left side, then the very tip of his nose, then a barely-there brush of his lips. He lifts his other hand to the bare cheek, cradling Bill’s head as they make their most intense eye contact yet. Bill is bewildered by the intimate gesture, his face aflame with a fiery blush. 

“Oh, baby, I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed about those words coming out of your mouth. I’ve probably thought about it every time I look at you. Which you know is a lot because you catch me staring. I love you too, Bill. So so much.”

Who knew that the most romantic moment of Bill’s life thus far would occur in the parking lot of the Derry movie theater? The location, however, could not mar, could not blemish, this moment. This is the unforgettable effect that Mike is able to place over things. This is happiness in its purest form. This alone could drown the evil that they’ve experienced in this town in an inch of its blessed water. Bill giggles, for he cannot keep the giddiness down any longer.

“Honestly, th-this is the b-best day of my l-l-life,” he says.

“Mine too. Every day I’m with you is better than the one before.”

“H-holy shit, Mike, are you sure y-you aren’t the writer h-h-here?”

Mike laughs, Bill joins in. When they stop they wordlessly meet for another kiss. Then another. And another, until Bill can hardly tell where his mouth ends and Mike’s begins. 


End file.
